


This Burning Desire

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Katherine spends the night with Molly and Pavarti.
Relationships: Katherine Newbury/Molly Patel
Kudos: 11





	This Burning Desire

Katherine was lounging comfortably back on the couch with Molly's young cousin, Pavarti, watching one of those classic Christmas TV specials: “The Year Without A Santa Claus” on the ABC Family channel. She had been staring at the bright, flashing colorful, funny looking puppet characters of Mrs. Claus, Ignatius, Jingle & Jangle, all listening to Heat Miser’s song of being Mr. Sun. The music was catchy and cute and could get stuck inside your head very easily. Pavarti had to constant remind the British talk show host which character was good, and which was bad. Newbury watched with her brows knitted together.

“Now which one is he again?” she said, pointing at the dancing Heat Miser with his row of mini clones.

“That’s still Heat Miser,” Pavarti replied.

“I thought he liked the cold?”

“That would be his brother, Snow Miser.”

“I see,” Katherine went. She began to push herself off the couch to go check on Molly, who was in the middle of pulling a hot tray of Pillsbury dough cookies made with cartoon faces of Frosty the Snowman on them. Molly dropped the pan on the burner stove top with a loud clatter and looked over to see Katherine smirking at her.

“What?” Molly said.

“How’s everything here?” Katherine asked her.

“Great. The cookies are done. They just need some time cooling off.” Molly removed her oven mitts. “Is Pavarti bothering you? She can be such a pest.”

“Oh no,” Katherine chuckled. “I’ve sort of grown attached to her. You might wanna hurry up. You’re missing the special...”

“No I’m not. She’s right in front of me,” Molly heard herself say.


End file.
